


Kiss With A Fist

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Consensual Violence, Drunkenness, Fist Fights, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Violence, for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Souskue has always been better with actions than with words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say lmao. I was thinking about fist fights and pining and how Sourin are better with actions than words so I ended up speed writing this at 6am. Please enjoy these nerds being ridiculous.

Sousuke can't remember what had set off their first brawl but he knows they had both been shit faced.  He doesn't remember how they made it to Rin's apartment or what was said on the way there.  What he does remember is waking up with a fat lip and dried blood crusting around his nostrils, the metallic smell doing nothing to ease his hangover.  Rin had come out of the bathroom then, sporting a wicked black eye and a crooked grin.  
  
"Let's do that again sometime," he'd said, sharp white teeth a stark contrast against bloodied gums.  
  
Getting into fights became routine for them.  Whenever something bothered them enough that they needed an outlet, they'd go get drunk and lay into each other.  Sometimes they would drink at one of their apartments, tripping over furniture as they fought, and other times they'd go to a bar and slip into an alley afterwards to let the feeling of fists against flesh ease away their tensions.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Sousuke had started to look forward to their bouts and it wasn't just because they allowed him to vent his feelings without using words.  It was because it gave him a way to compete with Rin again, to see the fire of determination in those eyes as Rin faced off against him.  The fights rekindled the flame Sousuke had held for Rin since high school. A flame that Sousuke had long thought dead had been brought back to life by the simple action of Rin's fist connecting with his face.  
  
Maybe he was a masochist.  It would explain why he never breathed a word of this to Rin, never let on how damn _attractive_ Rin looked with blood pouring from his nose and a fierce grin on his face.  Never told Rin just how much it meant for him to be on equal grounds with Rin in a competition once again.  That this was something even his shoulder couldn't take away from him.  
  
So when Rin returned from a competition with a less-than-stellar performance, anger at losing simmering just below the surface, Sousuke leapt at the request to meet Rin at a bar.  He made sure to leave early, giving himself extra time in case he got turned around.  Despite that, Rin was already waiting for him, having claimed a small table for the two of them.  
  
Sousuke sat down and ordered several beers, not caring what they were as long as they were cheap and did the job.  They weren't here to enjoy the alcohol, after all.  
  
"I lost," Rin grumbled, already nursing what looked like his second beer.  "I can't believe I fucking lost, I never lose!  I didn't even place!"  
  
Staying silent, Sousuke let Rin vent, downing his own beers when they arrived.  Nothing he could say would help Rin right now.  Once they were sober and patching each other up the next day, they would talk.  It's what they always did.  
  
Several beers later, once they determined that they were drunk enough to fight but not drunk enough to suddenly pass out, the two of them paid their bill and exited the bar.  Slipping down some side streets, Rin led them back into an alley behind the row of bars and restaurants.  He glanced about, making sure no one else was around before turning to look at Sousuke.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Rin landed the first hit, fist connecting with Sousuke's jaw before the larger man had time to react.  Rin had always been fast, even when drunk, but he was still smaller.  Using his bulk, Sousuke moved forward before Rin could pull back, slamming his fist into Rin's cheek.  It would leave a nasty bruise but Rin never seemed to mind.  That and he had a talent with make-up, able to cover up any of his bruises when he needed to.  
  
A grunt left Rin as he launched himself at Sousuke, trying to knock him down.  Sousuke simply planted his feet firmly on the ground, not budging as Rin pushed against him.  Instead, he pushed back against Rin, watching him stagger as he started to fall on his ass.  Moving forward with the intent to steady him, Sousuke's outstretched arm was grabbed by Rin, who yanked hard, pulling Sousuke down with him.  
  
Cursing as his hands and knees smacked against the pavement, Sousuke was momentarily distracted from the fight.  That gave Rin enough of an opportunity to flip their positions, shoving Sousuke's back hard against the ground and slamming his fist into his face.  
  
Sousuke felt hot blood stain his teeth as Rin split his lip open.  He was still a bit dazed from the fall, his brain frantically trying to catch up with his surroundings.  Rin raised his fist for another strike and Sousuke grabbed it, once again using his mass to gain the upper hand.  
  
Flipping them around again, he pinned Rin to the ground, fist striking that pretty nose and making blood run down over Rin's lips.  Sousuke's body felt like it was burning up, fire replacing the blood in his veins as he stared down at Rin, red hair splayed across the concrete, pink tongue darting out from between his lips to catch the blood dripping from his nose.  
  
Sousuke was pulled from his stupor as Rin’s hands fisted themselves in his shirt and yanked him down.  Lips found his own, frantic and desperate, the taste of blood strong on his tongue.  Rather than question what was happening, Sousuke pressed closer, feeling Rin's warm body beneath his own.  He felt dizzy and he wasn't sure if that was because of the beer and the blood or because Rin was still kissing him with as much passion as he did when he swam or when he fought.  
  
He wasn't sure how long they kissed or when he'd brought his hands up to cradle Rin's face gently but when they pulled apart, he felt like all the air in the world would never cure his breathlessness.  
  
"Rin," he murmured, voice soft as he ran a thumb over Rin's lips, smeared with blood and Sousuke wasn't sure if it was from his own lips or Rin's nose.  "That was... Why did you...?"  
  
Rin laughed, light and airy, the sound a stark contrast to his current appearance.  "Because I knew if I left it up to you, you would never do anything.  Had to take matters into my own hands, you see.  Besides, I know you like how I look when we do this."  
  
"How could you ever know that?" Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow, though he didn't move from his position on top of Rin.  
  
"Alter egos, remember?  Besides, I feel the same way about you."  Snickering, Rin leaned up and pressed another kiss to Sousuke's lips.  "Now let's go home, my ass is starting to freeze against the ground."  
  
Snorting, Sousuke stood up before helping Rin to his feet.  He watched as Rin wiped at his nose, smearing blood all over his face and he had to resist the urge to pull him into another kiss.  "We'll go to my place.  It's closer," he said, watching Rin nod and smile.  
  
"Sound good.  I could seriously go for a shower, too.  Haven't been home since the plane landed today."  Rin fell into step beside Sousuke, walking a bit closer than he usually did.  
  
"Did you really lose at the competition?" Sousuke asked, voice soft.  A sideways glance showed him the frown that marred Rin's features at the question.  "Mm, that's alright.  I know you'll keep working hard.  I've always believed in you, Rin."  
  
Rin huffed and muttered "sap" before turning away, though not before Sousuke caught his cheeks turning pink in the glow of the street lamps.  He laughed softly, nudging Rin with his shoulder before slipping his hand into Rin's and lacing their fingers together.  Despite the hangover headache he could feel building behind his temples and the ache in his face, Sousuke couldn't deny that this was one of the best moments of his life.


End file.
